This invention relates to a cement slab surface beveling device, in particular, for beveling along the edge or end of a cement floor during the formation thereof.
Cement floors, in particular, are typically beveled along at least one end thereof especially garage floors where the ingress and egress to the garage floor are typically beveled because the floors are raised above the ground surface to substantially prevent water from getting on the garage floor from the outside, and the beveled surface not only facilitates runoff of the water but also allows vehicles to easily enter upon the garage floor.
One prior art is a TOOL FOR FORMING A BEVELED EDGE ON CEMENT WORK, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,675, invented by Jerry W. Cox and issued on Dec. 14, 1993, and which comprises a tool body having a flat bottom surface for engaging a flat top surface of soft cement contained in cylindrical form and further having a downwardly-turned lip extending from a first end to a second end and being of a generally wedge-shaped structure.
Another known prior art is an INTERIOR EDGE-EDGER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,635, invented by Louis Devitis and issued on Aug. 30, 1988, and which comprises a flat inflexible rectangular plate shaped such the shorter leading edge and trailing edge curve upward and one of the longer edges has a central portion curving outward and downward.
Another known prior art is a CONCRETE SLAB SURFACE FINISHING TOOL, U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,097, invented by Joseph A. Cotugno and issued on Apr. 12, 1988, and which comprises a flat floor surface working area, a lip offset surface working area joined to the flat floor surface working area, a flat lip surface working area joined to the lip offset working area, and edge surface working area joined to the flat lip surface working area.
Another known prior art is a CONCRETE EDGING AND MARKING TOOL, U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,938, invented by H.F. Conelly and issued on Jul. 27, 1920, and which comprises a rectangular body, upward extending arms, inwardly extending pivot pins carried by the arms, the inner edges of the body having openings for rotatably receiving the pivot pins with one of the arms having inwardly extending lugs positioned on the opposite sides of the pivot pin, a hand grip connected to the arms, and a spring mounted about a bolt used to connect the hand grip to the arms.
Another known prior art is a TROWEL, U.S. Pat. No. 761,242, invented by George Meyers and issued on May 31, 1904, and which comprises a blade, a handle, and an attachment provided with ears adapted to enter orifices in the blade and held therein by clamps.
None of the prior art discloses or suggests a cement slab beveling device of the type described and claimed herein.